WE: Początek gry
Początek gry – pierwszy odcinek trzeciego sezonu ''Wielkiej Ewolucji'' BakuPrzestrzeń Koniec bitwy! Wygrywa Luxar Black - Wykrzyknął komentator Yea! - Ucieszyłem się Niezła walka - Powiedział Adrian No, dzięki - Odrzekłem Co się stało że raz spudłowałeś Blade? - Zapytałem się Nie wiem. Leciałem do niego i przed nim pojawiła się twarz Spectry ale jakaś inna. Był też tam zmutowany Helios - Odpowiedział Turbo Blade Ważna uwaga dla mistrzów Bakuprzestrzeni! - Powiedział komentator - Pojawili się dwaj nowi wojownicy! Jakiś dziwny nieznajomy walczący Turfo Heliosem i jakaś dziewczyna wraz z Gift Wildą! A to nie czasem Spectra i Mira? - Zapytał Adrian Podobni, lecz mieli inne twarze - Odpowiedziałem Zaraz podbiega Mei, Piter i Adrian Shane... Widzieliście tych wojowników? - Zapytała Mei Właśnie o tym rozmawiamy wraz z zapałką - Rzekłem Ktoś tu idzie - Rzekł z nie ucieszeniem Piter Co wy tu robicie? Moja drużyna i tak się wami zajmie - Rzekł Czy ty to.... - Zapytałem z kwaśną miną Tak to ja i ci którzy byli na ekranie to Spectra i Mira którzy byli zmutowani! - Powiedział MagMel Co im zrobiłeś?! - Wykrzyknął Shane Nic, sami do mnie przyszli i zrobiłem co oni mi kazali - Odrzekł MagMel UWAGA! Intruz w centrum BakuPrzestrzeni - Powiedział komentator - Wykryto MagMela Drużyna w grupy! - Krzykłem tak jak bym chciał zrobić dziurę w szybie - Nie mam wyboru Turbo Blade, walczymy! Darakonix, gotowy? - Spytał Adrian swojego bakugana - BB BS! Fourze Darakonix atakuj! Adi, jednak nie pora na walkę! - Krzykłem - Nasze bakugany nie prszeszły jeszcze testu! A mój jest jeszcze wyczerpany tą dziwną twarzą i spudłowaniem Żebyś tylko nie kłamał, Lux - Rzekł Adi Kryjówka MagMela... Dobrze go wrobił - Powiedział Spectra - Helios już jest gotowy a wasze? Mam nadzieje że Percival odzyskał swoją moc - Rzekł Ace Zrobione - Powiedział Percival Reszta też - Powiedziała Mira - Teraz tylko z nienacka zaatakować Wojowników i bam! Po nich wtedy to zawładniemy światem! Cisza! Luxar wyzwał mnie na walkę jutro 19:10 na BakuArenie muszę mieć moc waszych bakuganów! - Wykrzyczał MagMel Dobra robota mistrzu. Mój Nemus może jeszcze teraz "ewoluuje" w Light Niemusa - Powiedział Baron Leltoy Bardzo dobrze Baron. Mam tylko problem... Razenoid jest wyczerpany. - Rzekł MagMel - Moc jego ma tylko 400G a ma 9000G To nic takiego - Rzekł Razenoid - Odzyskałem swoje moce w 100% A więc mogę go zniszczyć i teraz... - Ucieszył się MagMel Jestem z domeny Darkus, więc mogę pomóc mistrzu - Rzekł dziwnie uśmieszony Ace, jak by miał coś zaraz zrobić - Prawda Precival że jemu pomożemy? Tak, oczywiście. Mam plany co do pokonania tego Luxara - Rzekł Percival A jakie? - Zapytał Razenoid Może stworzymy swoją arenę która będzie powoli odejmowała H Luxara - Odrzekł A co ją będzie napędzać? - Ponownie zapytał Razenoid Razenoid, ucisz się! Może moc Light Nemusa? - Odrzekł Co się dzieje? Nemus ty... ty... ewoluujesz?! - Zdziwił się Baron - A więc teraz pokonamy Luxara! thumb|left Razenoid, potrafisz opanować Kulę cienia? - Zapytał MagMel Na nowej arenie sprubujemy - Odpowiedział Razenoid - Jest jeden problem, czasem moja moc idzie do przestraszania Blade'a Więc tego nie rób - Poniownie odpowiedział MagMel PART 2 Zbliża się 19:00 a MagMela jeszcze nie ma - Powiedział Pit Mam nadzieję że przyjdzie - Odrzekłem Jestem - Powiedział MagMel - Walczymy Black? Dostałem gęsiej skórki, bałem się jego wyglądu i nie wiedziałem czy wygram. Mój bakugan jest nieco osłabiony. Może MagMel znów użyje tej strasznej twarzy. Bałem się lecz westchnąłem i z odwagą powiedziałem tak. BB BS! Derestucion Razenoid atak! - Rzekł z dziwnym uśmiechem MagMel Tego złoma mam się bać?! - Zapytałem z grymasem przestraszenia na twarzy - BB BS! Turbo Blade atakuj! - Turbo Blade: 56H - Derestucion Razenoid: 10000 (uznam za 11H) SMA! Mega Wirowanie: Przenosi 12H z przeciwnika na Razenoida - Powiedział MagMel - I co mi zrobisz?! - Blade: 44H - Derestucion Razenoid: 23H Wielka mi rzecz :P SMA! Cichy piorun: Blokuje karty aktywacji i dodaje Blade 5000G - Rzekłem - Blade: 55,5H - Razenoid: 23H W bazie MagMela Nieźle Ci idzie Razenoid - Powiedział Ace MagMel i Razenoid chyba są gotowi... - Powiedziała Mira - Już, odpalaj Spectra! Odpalam... - Rzekł Spectra odpalając maszynę mocy Wytrzymaj - Ze zdenerwowaniem rzekł Baron do Nemusa który znajdował się w kapsule Spectra odpalił maszynę. Nemus pokazał swoją całą moc która za chwile przejdzie do Razenoida. Moc Nemusa zostanie połączona tak by Razenoid użył mocy Ostatecznego Chi. Walka między MagMelem a Luxarem Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak wygrać tą walkę - Rzekł zmęczony MagMel - SMA!!!! Odwrotność Krateru: Razenoid zmienia domenę na losową - Blade: 55,5H - Razenoid: 51H (z powodu zmiany domeny) Blade! Daj z siebie wszystko - Rzekłem - SMA! Elektryczny Płomień: Odejmuje 550H przeciwnikowi - Blade: 55,5H - Razenoid 12H Jak to?! Twój bakugan powinien przegrać - Powiedziałem po czym zdziwiłem się Luxar on zmienił domenę na inną! - Powiedział Blade - Mechtogan powinien go pokonać! Co mogę dla was zrobić? - Zapytał Mechtogan po czym spojrzał dziwnym wzrokiem na Razenoida Bladenius teraz! - Odrzekłem - Przybądź mechtoganie! SMA!!!!!!!!!!' Mega Moc': Używa mocy mechtogana w 100% - Razenoid: -56H - Turbo Blade i Bladenius: 190H i 55,5H Powrót Blade! - Rzekłem - Dobrze walczyłeś, teraz odpocznij. Dzięki - Odrzekł Blade Luxarze niedługo Bekniesz za to co zrobiłeś ze mną i z Razenoidem! - Rzekł MagMel Bladeniusie, możesz lecieć i się naładować - Powiedziałem Dobrze - Odpowiedział Bladenius BakuPrzestrzeń Kolejna walka! Luxar Black vs. Baron Letloy! - Rzekł komentator - Chwilowo Baron znajduje się na 4 miejscu w rankingu! Nie wiem na kogo wy głosujecie ale Luxar zapewne wygra! Jestem gotowy! - Powiedziedział Baron po czym zaraz pokazał swoje muskuły - A ty jak Luxaru malu-malu? Wiesz, to nie jest śmieszne - Powiedziałem - Może wreszcie zawalczymy? Jak chcesz - Odrzekł Baron Arena BakuPrzestrzeni UWAGA! Za chwilę będzie walka Luxar Black vs. Baron Letloy! - Rzekł komentator - Zobaczymy kto wygra! Lux, daj z siebie wszystko nie daj się jemu pokonać! - Rzekł Pit - Pamiętaj, trzymamy za ciebie kciuki :) Dzięki - Odrzekłem - Pokonam tego malucha! thumb|leftBB BS! Light Nemus do boju! - Krzykł Baron BB BS! Turbo Blade! - Powiedziałem - Light Nemus: 9000G - Turbo Blade: 56H Podwójna SMA! Savaru: Dodaje 500G + Savaru: Dodaje 500G - Rzekł Baron - Light Nemus: 10000G - Turbo Blade: 56H KA! Ozłocenie: Blade staje się złoty i ma osłonę wokół siebie - Rzekłem Niczym nie zaatakuje. Co teraz zrobię? - Zapytał Baron Jedyne co możesz zrobić to przegrać! - Odpowiedziałem na pytanie Barona A w życiu Luxar :P - Odrzekł Baron I tak mnie nie pokonasz - Rzekłem do Barona W kryjówce MagMela Baron musi wygrać - Powiedziała Mira - Inaczej nas zawiedzie, my przegramy i zawiedziemy mistrza MagMela a nikt by tego nie chciał Baron! Nie poddawaj się - Powiedział Spectra - Cytuje słowa Miry: Inaczej nas zawiedziesz, my przegramy i zawiedziemy mistrza MagMela a nikt by tego nie chciał... Jeszcze zobaczymy na co go stać... - Powiedział Ace - Jak go oceniasz Percival? Taki sobie... Troche dziwny, czasem jest wyluzowany jeszcze czasem się nakręca z powodu emocji a Nemus jest lepszy niż on i tak ciągle się nie śmieje - Rzekł Percival Zaatakujemy resztę wojowników Spectra? - Po cichu zapytał Helios Mistrzu może razem zaatakujemy resztę wojowników? - Zapytał Spectra do MagMela Otóż... Luxar walczy z Baronem więc bez problemu ich pokonamy... - Rzekł MagMel - Co ty na to Razenoid potężny bakuganie Darkusa? Jestem za - Odpwiedział Razenoid - Ale chciałem zawalczyć z Luxarem Arena BakuPrzestrzeni Walka Baron kontra Luxar osiągła remis. - Powiedział komentator - Zobaczymy kto teraz wygra: Czy to będzie Baron, mistrz domeny Haos czy Luxar który...... Wygrał dziewięćset dziewiędziesiąt walk?! Zobaczymy to podczas walki. Baron wcześniej oszukiwał ze względu na to że użył ataku który przywołał drugiego bakugana! - Powiedziałem - Komentator się na to nie zgodził! Pokaże wam to wieczorem ze względu na to jak Barona już tu nie będzie! Inaczej by się zdenerwował i przeszkodził w oglądaniu! PART 3 Baron oszukuje! Zostaje zdyskfalifikowany! Luxar wygrał po raz tysięczny! - Rzekł komentator Wcale nie! To Luxar was oszukuje! - Krzyczy Baron - On ma drugiego bakugana, to on zasługuje na wyrzucenie z BakuPrzestrzeni U reszty wojowników BakuGalaxy Ciekawe jak walczy Luxar.. - Zaciekawił się Pit Raczej jak wy walczycie - Powiedział Spectra Drużyna, juz jestem - Powiedziałem - O prosze mam zaciesza, będzie rozwałka! Co jest?! - Zdziwił się MagMel - Nie walczysz z Baronem? Nie, nie walczę przez oszustwo przegrał - Powiedziałem - To kto pierwszy? Mistrzu, uciekamy - Rzekł Spectra Teleporter gotowy - Odrzekł MagMel MagMel wraz z spectrą uciekli natomiast BG wygrali. Koniec... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Dark Wolf 1 Kategoria:Seria Wielka Eksplozja